


39. Water :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're new to the team and are showing off your powers when you meet Pietro.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/128141369558/39-water-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	39. Water :)

**39\. Water in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“Woah.” Clint’s eyes widened in surprise as the whole Avengers team saw you perform your abilities.

You laughed, smiling over at them. “Weird huh?” You glanced down at yourself, watching your clothes and every inch of your skin turned completely into water.

“Yeah, strange. But pretty damn cool.” Natasha commented with a sly smile.

“That means you can’t really get injured right?” Tony asked, circling you slowly. “Do we have a name for you yet? Can we just call you H20?” He grinned from ear to ear, looking at Bruce for confirmation who just shook his head.

“It’s magnificent. What you can do.” Bruce nodded slowly, watching you. “How long have you been like this?”

Before answering, you shifted your body so you now had skin and proper clothes on. Now, you looked just like them with a big smile on your face. “Well I’m guessing ever since I was born, since I wasn’t in some freak accident. But I mean, I didn’t really discover them until I was maybe 10 or 11.” You shrugged, looking at the approving smiles from your new teammates.

“We can definitely find you a place on the Avengers.” Steve beamed at you, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What is this?” 

You turned around, tilting your head slightly to see three more people entering the room. You recognized Thor, the God of Thunder and he immediately smiled at you. “Ah. The water goddess!”

Your cheeks flushed, laughing. “I’m not goddess, Thor.” You insisted but he waved his hand dismissively.

“Are we getting a new member?” Wanda asked curiously, giving a kind smile. “You have a gentle soul.”

You blinked, looking at everyone else before answering with, “Um…Thanks?” You laughed nervously, looking at the other male who had just entered.

“I am Pietro. This is my sister, Wanda.” He introduced, sliding the hood of his sweater off the top of his and giving her a charming crooked smile. “What is your name, water goddess?”

You laughed, smiling up at him. “(Y/N). But I promise I don’t have the strength or abilities like Thor does. I’m not a goddess.”

“Well technically Thor’s not a god either. Only based in Norse mythology is he deemed a god.” Clint shrugged, sitting back down on the couch and twirling an arrow in his fingers.

“You will show me these powers, yes? Perhaps in the training room?” Pietro asked you, his blue eyes making you feel weak in the knees.

“Yeah, you’re going to need to start training if you’re going to be one of us. Pietro’s still training with Nat and Wanda with Clint. But if you’d like to just get the hang of things, I’m sure Pietro can show you the ropes.” Steve nodded, walking to the kitchen to find something to eat.

You looked up at Pietro, giving him a smile while everyone around you two started to go wherever they needed/wanted to be. “I’d love to train with you. D you have powers as well?” You asked curiously and he gave you a wink and a smirk.

“I will show you mine when you show me yours.” He wriggled his eyebrows playfully, walking you down to the training rooms.

You laughed, walking ahead down the stairs and he grinned, wondering what kind of a powers a beautiful girl like you could have hidden.


End file.
